


Icarus gains his wings

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Phantom is having Minecraft brainrot [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, This sever is chock full of magic, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Wing Grooming, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wingfic, a bit of angst, everyone gets affected by it, i guess, preening, this is all platonic, this is on the characters not the creators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: After everything the two had gone through, something as simple as a rash on his back could be seen as a bit humorous.—Tommy grows wings.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Phantom is having Minecraft brainrot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163861
Comments: 7
Kudos: 542
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Icarus gains his wings

**Author's Note:**

> It’s almost 3 am. This has been sitting unfinished in my docs for a hot while and I’m like “yknow what, let’s finish this at like one am” and it took a long time. This isn’t what I exactly like wanted to write or where I wanted it to go but enjoy.
> 
> Emphasizing that this is about the characters and NOT the creators!

When Tubbo grew horns, it wasn’t much of a surprise. Not to him or anyone else. He had grown up with floppy goat-like ears that twitched when he was anxious, and a tail that was often hidden behind a layer or two of clothing.

So the horns weren’t a surprise, they were a bit late to come in considering his age, but it was fine.

They grew in while Tommy was in exile, the process was more painful than expected. Magic from the server combining with his own energy to form horns. Tubbo had curled up in his bed whimpering, his skin burning with fever, blankets providing an empty weight that didn’t serve its comfort. 

During that time (around a few hours total) Tubbo wished for his best friend— if he could still call him that—to be there with him. It was clingy, he knew that. Tommy would’ve accused him of it but agreed to be there. Tubbo missed him.

And while the horns weren’t a surprise, it was much more a surprise the thought that Tommy might’ve been anything but normal. He seemed to be the only one on the server that hadn’t been affected by whatever kind of magic was going on.

Hell, even Wilbur had gotten a fair share, even as minuscule as it was, the teeth that were just a bit sharper than a normal human’s, nails that grew a bit longer and sharper. It never affected him too badly. (The fact that he had come back as a ghost had to have something to do with the magic as well).

So when Tommy complained to Tubbo one day of the rash that had appeared on his back, the thoughts of magic didn’t even cross his mind. After everything that had happened and all the stress the two had gone through, a simple rash had a bit of humor behind it.

Instead, he huffed a small laugh, “did you roll in poison ivy on your way here?”

“Of course not!” Tommy shot back, gaping at Tubbo with a ‘how stupid are you’ kind of look.

Tubbo shrugged and kicked at a clump of snow, “you never know, you could’ve done it accidentally.”

“Why would I take my shirt off and roll around in the grass?” Tommy crossed his arms in front of his chest, he shifted his shoulder, “and you could not believe how sore I’ve been too.”

“Is this your excuse to not have to help me build? Because you were the one to offer,” Tubbo put his hands on the ladder, the roof of one of the buildings in snowchester still needed to be built, “I’m not gonna let you chicken out.”  
Tommy rubbed at the back of his neck and grumbled, “oh whatever.”

Tubbo smiled, one of his ears flicking downward. Tommy followed him up the ladder, he didn’t complain about his back during that whole time, and Tubbo had almost forgotten that he had brought it up.

“Can we go inside, it’s getting colder,” Tommy complained, staring up at the sky. His coat was worn and looked like it barely held any heat. No wonder he was cold, Tommy’s hands were trembling.

“I think it’s going to snow soon,” Tubbo clicked his tongue, staring at the half-finished roof, “that’s not good.”

“The building isn’t gonna melt if a little snow gets in, you’ll be able to mop it up,” Tommy waved his hand dismissively.  
“Fine fine, c’mon I’m a bit hungry too.”

They gathered in Tubbo’s house, Tubbo lit the fireplace and sat down in front of it, Tommy sat down next to him.

“Do you want to see the rash? I got absolutely no sleep because of it I swear, it burns.” Tommy said, turning to Tubbo.

“Sure?”

Even in front of the fire and in the warmth that spread through the house, Tommy shivered when he pulled his shirt off. Tubbo winced upon seeing the rash.

The skin was bright red and it looked irritated, it went from the top of his shoulders by his neck covering his shoulder blades (so it must’ve burned when he moved).

“Ow, did you get cream for it?” Tubbo asked, scrunching his nose up.

“I’m just assuming it’ll have to go away eventually,” Tommy said. That wasn’t really an answer to his question but Tubbo can assume the answer is no.

“How long has it—”

“Not long, like a day or so I don’t remember,” Tommy put his shirt back on, shivering again. He stared at the fire for a few seconds, Tubbo could practically see the gears in his head turning. Abruptly, Tommy stood up, glancing out the windows.

“I need to head back before it starts snowing,” He pressed his lips together in a thin line.

“Oh,” Tubbo was not expecting that, he licked his lips, “could I come by tomorrow and see the progress on the hotel?”

Tommy shrugged, “yeah.”

They didn’t say much else, Tubbo gave Tommy some bread before he left snowchester with an odd determination he didn’t have a few minutes prior with the hood of his coat pulled up over his head.

Tubbo didn’t think much of it.

* * *

The next day, Tommy didn’t answer the door when Tubbo knocked. His dirt house wasn’t any different than the last time he had been here. He could see the hotel from here, it looked nice so far. 

Tubbo knocked again, “Tommy! Are you even here?” He glanced behind him before his impatience got the best of him and he pushed the door open. Part of him figured that this had to be some kind of joke and Tommy was gonna do something then laugh at Tubbo.

The house was silent, dirt clung to the bottom of Tubbo’s boots, still a bit wet from the snow back home. There weren’t any places to hide on the top floor so Tubbo made his way to the basement, a lot more well built than the upstairs.

“Tommy?”

The house was silent, Tubbo didn’t even think Tommy was home (it was never silent if Tommy was around) but at the hotel build site, Tubbo didn’t notice anyone there either. Not even Sam Nook stood in front of the shell of the hotel.

Tubbo was just about to leave when he heard a soft chirp that made him jump. Somehow he had forgotten all about Tommy’s bedroom.

There were feathers outside of the door which fluttered when Tubbo walked by, knocking once. Had Tommy got chickens since the last time Tubbo visited? Or maybe a parrot? There weren’t many birds that lived in this area.

“Tommy if this is some kind of trick,” Tubbo called, opening the door.

Tubbo stopped in his tracks, his hand hovering over the doorknob. 

Tommy’s bedroom was messy, the blankets were taken off the bed arranged haphazardly on the floor. There were feathers everywhere, some were white, others took a more reddish-brown color.

Tubbo knew the server was chock full of magic. He knew that sooner or later something would happen to you. But things this big usually only happened if you had already shown signs of it when you were younger.

Tommy was curled up on top of the pile of blankets on his stomach shivering and trembling. Large wings that he didn’t have yesterday sprawled around him, feathers ruffled and bent, twitching softly. Dried blood clung to the feathers near his shoulder blades where the skin was irritated. His wings were mostly white, fleck led with reddish-brown tipped with gold.

He couldn’t stop staring. Tubbo’s mind working a million miles a minute.

The only intelligent thought that came at the moment was _‘well that explains the rash’_

Tommy was out cold still. Usually, he was a light sleeper but Tubbo could imagine the exhaustion and…

Oh.

The pain.

Tubbo thought back to how when he had grown horns how badly it had hurt, his head was sore a few days after as well. He couldn’t even begin to imagine the feeling of wings growing in, especially in such a short time.

“Tommy,” Tubbo licked his lips, creeping closer to the other boy. Tubbo nudged Tommy’s leg with his foot, no reaction. Tubbo whispered his name again, crouching next to Tommy, avoiding his new wings. He put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy startled, his eyes snapping open, he tried sitting up but winced in pain, his feathers puffing up.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Tubbo apologized, backing up quickly.

“Tubbo?” Tommy rasped, his voice was hoarse. His eyes were puffy and red, he barely pushed himself up on his elbows to look back at Tubbo. Every time he moved he winced, his wings seemed more like a dead weight at the moment, they twitched occasionally and Tommy furrowed his eyebrows.

“You… uh… you’ve got wings…” Tubbo said very intelligently. _‘Way to state the obvious’_

“Yeah…” Tommy replied, his eyelids drooped, “what are you doing here?”

“I said I’d come by to see the progress on the hotel…” Tubbo glanced around the room, there was blood on the floor, “but uh…”

“Right,” Tommy buried his face back into the blankets. He made a noise that sounded a lot like a chirp and now during these circumstances, Tubbo realized he had heard Tommy make those kinds of noises before.

“When did this… happen?”

“Few hours after I left snowchester,” Tommy mumbled, he tried pushing himself up again. This time he managed to get to a sitting position, crossing his legs in front of himself. His wings moved sluggishly as he slowly tried folding them, pain causing him to leave them how they were. He was mostly facing Tubbo now, his expression unreadable.

“Your feathers are all messed up,” Tubbo pointed out, folding his hands in his lap, his ear twitched.

“I passed out after they came in,” Tommy reported, blinking slowly at Tubbo, “it hurts.”

Tubbo nodded sympathetically, “can I help?”

“What?”

“Uh… I don’t know like… don’t you need to make sure the feathers are straight? I don’t know anything about birds.”

“I’m not a bird,” Tommy snapped half-heartedly, he pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes.

Tubbo pressed his lips together. He remembered when he got his horns, how badly he had wanted someone to hold as chills wracked his body, magic working its way through his system. A part of him felt guilty he wasn’t there to offer comfort to Tommy when it was happening when he very well could’ve, but he was here now. And he bet that Tommy would never admit if he wanted comfort.

“Why are you looking at me like that,” Tommy’s feathers ruffled, he squared his shoulders, the tired look in his eyes defeating any chance he could’ve had at being intimidating (not that he ever was).

“Come here,” Tubbo took Tommy’s hand, guiding him closer. Tommy didn’t resist, he buried his face in Tubbo’s shoulder, gripping the back of his shirt tightly. His wings drooped.

Tubbo carded his fingers through Tommy’s hair, which was tangled and dirty.

Chittering noises came from the younger boy, he twisted the fabric of Tubbo’s shirt around his finger, his entire body relaxed.

“Shoulders sore,” Tommy mumbled.

“Yeah.” 

Even at the odd angle, Tubbo could still examine Tommy’s wings. They looked cool as hell and were massive. Tommy was already tall and the wings made up for his size. They were impressive.

Tubbo had seen Philza’s wings only once and if he was being honest, Tommy’s were cooler looking (and possibly bigger) than Phil’s raven-colored ones.

“Are you falling asleep on me?” Tubbo asked, his fingers still in Tommy’s hair.

“No ‘course not,” Tommy snapped, sounding very close to being asleep.

“Can I straighten your wings out?” Tubbo offered, Tommy huffed.

“I don’t care what you do, I just wanna go back to sleep,” he whined, “I’m tired.”

“Well lay back down I’ll fix your feathers,” Tubbo pried himself away from Tommy, forcing the other boy to follow his instructions. Tommy did so, his wings sprawled out over the floor, he shivered.

Tubbo had no clue what he was doing. But he figured that it was worth a try.

Tommy’s feathers were soft, Tubbo sifted his fingers through them, straightening the ones that were bent out of place or messed up. Tommy was practically purring (or close enough to it), and he whined whenever Tubbo removed his hand. Though Tubbo made sure not to touch close to his back, since the skin was still red and irritated and he didn’t want to accidentally hurt Tommy.

It definitely wasn’t perfect. Not even close, but it looked better than before. And Tommy had fallen asleep at some point so at least he wouldn’t be able to judge Tubbo’s work until he woke up sometime later.

He was still shivering, so Tubbo found a blanket that Tommy wasn’t laying on, it was thin enough that it would hopefully not cause irritation or wake him up. He draped it over Tommy’s shoulders, brushing feathers off his shirt and pants as he stood up it tickled his nose and almost made him sneeze. Tubbo glanced at the stairs, he figured that he could stay awhile until Tommy woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> /shrug
> 
> I am so tired why did this take so long and why did I insist on posting this tonight. I’m going to bed. Thanks for reading.


End file.
